Choices
by perscribo
Summary: Someone is out to wreck Booth's life. Will he be able to find out who it is? Or will he lose the people he loves the most? Established BB relationship. Final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

_**I must confess I should be updating my other story, The Partners Coming Home, but this idea just totally gripped me and wouldn't let go, so I'm going to go where my creative juices takes me this time and do this new fic that's just bursting from my head. It's a little spoilerish, but not too much. **_

_**So here goes. Hope you all bear with me as Partners goes on hiatus and pick up this story instead. **_

_**Brief AN: This is set anytime in the BB universe where Hannah never existed and BB are together like we want them to be. This story's going to be a little dark, my first foray into suspense, so hope you all enjoy. This idea came upon me as I was reading spoilers for the new episode that's going to air after the Christmas/New Year break.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the characters in it. Though I'd really like a Booth. **_

Booth sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, his heart thudding wildly in his chest, his left leg bouncing nervously up and down. He jammed his right hand into the pocket of his suit jacket, his hand closing around the small velvet box inside. It felt heavier than it should be and he took in a breath in an attempt to calm his nerves.

His mind flashed to the events of the past month in vivid detail. His clenched fist around the velvet box tightened. He could still see her bloodied face, the blood trickling down the left side of her face from the deep gash on her temple. He remembered her blue eyes locked firmly onto his, full of trust in him. Fear and guilt gripped him again as those memories flooded his mind.

"_I'm so sorry I chose Parker over you."_

Booth closed his eyes, forcing himself back to the present. _She's alive._ _Nothing else matters._

A cool spring breeze blew past him and he opened his eyes. There she was climbing the steps towards him, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. His heart beat even faster, and as it always was when she was near, his world was right again.

… …

_One month ago_

Booth opened the door to his darkened apartment for the third night in a row. He shuffled his tired feet through the doorway, closing and locking the door behind him. He shrugged off his suit jacket, throwing it over his couch. Quietly he toed off his shoes and pulled off his striped socks before opening the door to his bedroom. His tie and shirt were the next to go, followed by his pants. The room was dark and he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

A beam of moonlight filtered in through the window, catching the curves of the sleeping woman in his bed. His lips turned up in a smile as his breath caught in his throat. She always, always took his breath away. His heart ached in a good way, the way that it only could when you loved someone so much that it hurt. As gently as he could he pulled back the covers and slid into bed beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, simply content to hold her sleeping form in his arms.

His girlfriend of almost six months stirred, turning in his arms. Without opening her eyes she mumbled a sleepy, "What time is it?"

"It's a little past midnight. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

"Hmm, you're back early."

Booth smiled. "It's not that early Bones."

"Earlier than the past two nights."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry about that. Caroline was breathing down my neck for the paperwork - "

"I don't really want to talk about Caroline in bed." Brennan's eyes opened, and she offered him a smile in return. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She pressed herself closer to him, and his body immediately reacted to her closeness.

"It's been more than a week." She muttered, pressing her lips to his.

"Eight days." Booth mumbled in between breaths as their lips moved against each other.

Her hand wandered to the waistband of his boxers, her fingers tickling his skin. He gasped at her contact. "You sure you're not too tired?"

"It's been eight days Booth."

And with that Booth kissed her back, his tongue scrapping her lips, seeking entry. Her lips parted willingly as his tongue brushed hers and he slipped a hand under his over-sized FBI t-shirt that she was wearing, pleasantly surprised to find that that was all she has on.

She moved quickly to roll him onto his back. Straddling him she pulled off her shirt in one swift motion, leaving herself bare to him. She lowered her lips to kiss him again, her hair curtaining his face as she ground her core against his growing erection. He broke the kiss to slip lower on the bed, capturing one dangling nipple in his mouth. Brennan moaned, arching her back and pressing herself into him. He sucked and licked, then repeated his actions with the other breast.

He lifted his hips off the bed as Brennan helped to pull off his boxers. Booth moved a finger to test her readiness for him. He couldn't help the moan from his lips when he found her slick and wet, all ready for him.

She got up on her knees, taking his hard length in one hand she positioned him at her entrance before sinking down onto him. Their mutual groans of relief were soon replaced by panting and moaning as she rode him. His hands on her hips helped to move her up and down and she soon brought herself to her release.

As she struggled to catch her breath, Booth flipped them over. Still inside her, he lifted her right leg, hooking her knee over his shoulder. He pressed deeper, once twice and when she moaned his name loudly the third time, he slid in deeper knowing he was hitting the right spot. Spurred on by thoughts of wanting to pleasure her and of how much he loved her, he pounded into her, bringing them both closer to the edge.

In that moment when they were intimately joined, when he was inside her, nothing else mattered. The difficult case that they had just closed that was the cause of his and her late nights, the emotional toil it took on them, all melted away.

His breaths came out in short pants as did hers. As soon as he felt her walls clenching around him the second time that night he groaned out her name and let go, pouring his seed into her.

Afterward he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him, their sweaty limbs still entangled, both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.

"You ok? Didn't pull a hamstring?"

"I do yoga remember?"

"Right. Lucky me."

He tightened his arms round her, nuzzling her hair. "Everything just feels so right when I'm in your arms, even more so when I'm inside you."

… …

In the darkness of his van, the man fought to bring his breath under control. He had jerked off to watching the FBI Agent and his anthropologist girlfriend have sex, and as he watched them collapse onto each other in post-coital bliss he felt his anger grow. They did not have the right to be so happy.

He listened to their light banter, listened to him confess his need for her and watched as he teased her about the two orgasms he had given her.

Soon. Soon he would wipe that cocky grin off the agent's face.

… …

Despite the lack of sleep Booth woke up feeling energized. The case was closed and he was waking up to a new day with Bones in his arms. With a sniper's stealth, Booth slid out of bed and went for his early morning jog, something he had to give up because of their case. But now that it was closed, he could go back to his regular exercise routine.

He was rounding the corner a couple of blocks from his apartment when he bumped into a teenager, coming the opposite way.

"I'm sorry." Booth started.

The teenager was silent, simply shoving an envelope into Booth's hand.

"What?"

The kid shrugged wordlessly, walking briskly away from him, leaving Booth puzzled. He opened the vanilla envelope and unfolded the letter inside.

Scrawled in barely legible handwriting were the words that made the blood drain from his face.

_Do you know where they are?_

Booth spun round in a circle wanting answers but the teenager was nowhere in sight. His first thoughts were of Parker and Brennan. Surely _they_ had to refer to them? Fear took over as he stuffed the letter into the pocket of his sweats and took off running down the remaining blocks that would take him to his apartment. All he could think of was p_lease let them be ok._

_**A short chapter to get the story started.**_

_**Like I said this is my first attempt at suspense so I hope you all hang around to see what I have planned. Trust me this story is practically unfolding and writing itself in my head. **_

_**And remember to review. I'm not ashamed to say I'm really excited to know what you all think. Make my lack of sleep worth it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**jsiebert**__** (nope this is real)**__**, **__**Evanjalin64**__** (glad you're ok from your jog!), **__**Pacicos**__**, Ger (you always seem to be able to figure out what I have in mind, glad you like it), mendenbar (lol, yeah I'll make sure I correct the mistake), **__**Tartantrace**__** thanks you guys for your reviews. **_

_**And to everyone else who added me to your story alerts thank you too and keep reading!**_

Operating purely on fear Booth ran home. He bounded up the stairs to his apartment. With shaky hands he pushed his key into the lock and stumbled through the door panting and out of breath.

A surprised Brennan, who was in the kitchen looked up from her coffee mug.

"Are we late for something?" She asked.

"No. No." Booth hurriedly walked up to her, pulling her from her seat and crushing her to him in a bear hug. Relief washed over him as he held her. He had been afraid someone had taken her. Afraid that she had been hurt, that her life might have been in danger or even worse, that he had lost her.

"What's wrong Booth?" Brennan asked, looking up at him with confused eyes. Booth was spontaneous but this was not like him. She could detect desperation and tension in the way he held her.

He released her from his arms, not wanting to scare her. "Nothing. Did anyone drop by while I was out?"

"No. Were you expecting a visitor?"

"No. I just, I was out jogging and I missed you."

Brennan frowned. She knew he handled their being apart a little worse than she did but he was only gone an hour at the most on his routine morning jog which she sometimes joined him on. She was thoroughly confused by his actions and questions.

"We weren't apart that long Booth. It's only been an hour since you got up and we've been apart for significantly longer periods of time before."

"I just hate when we're not together okay?"

"Okay." Brennan replied, not entirely satisfied with her boyfriend's answer. "You should go shower and get ready for work. We're supposed to meet Sweets for breakfast remember?"

"Right." Booth offered her a slight smile. In the back of his mind, he was still worrying about Parker.

"I err, I'll hit the shower." Booth excused himself, heading for his bedroom.

Ten minutes later, still worried about his odd behavior, Brennan walked into his bedroom to check on him. Booth was only in a towel that had been wrapped around his waist, his body still dripping wet from his shower. He appeared to have just ended a call with someone and had placed his cell onto the bedside table.

"Was that Rebecca?"

"Yeah. I was just calling to check on Parker. I was just thinking about him is all."

"Are you're okay Booth?"

"Just fine Bones." Booth was starting to feel silly. It had to be some joke, someone from the office messing with him. Brennan was fine, and Parker was on his way to school with his mother. He started to dry himself then pull on his clothes for work.

Brennan moved to help Booth with his tie and he pulled her to him again. He closed his eyes, taking in her scent, his lips moving to capture hers, wanting to wash his worry away.

"Let's go. Sweets is waiting for us right?"

… …

At the Royal Diner Booth tried desperately to shake off the morning's incident. The last thing he wanted was the young psychologist picking up on something. Fortunately Sweets was currently occupied with the morning's headline news.

"So this sniper person took out a third victim last night."

"I'm surprised we haven't been called in on the case." Brennan said, looking to Booth.

"Those bodies are fresh Bones. Not what we do, so I don't think we'll be called. Although the FBI is investigating this." Booth remarked looking up from his pancakes.

"You guys wanna hear what I think?"

"No not really." Brennan replied.

Booth chuckled.

Sweets ignored them.

"This sniper's three victims have all been single white males, between the ages of twenty-five and forty. They had been shot and killed when they least expected it. Didn't see it coming."

"That's the whole point of being a sniper." Booth retorted.

"This person is likely a male in the same age range, with some law enforcement or military background. He's smart and his previous training allows him to be very skilled at what he does. The victims he chooses are people whom he's projecting his anger and hatred on. Replacements for the person he really wants dead. A physically abusive father, a teacher, an authority figure whom he feels has wronged him in the past."

"You almost described Booth." Brennan teased.

"Hey!"

"I said almost. I mean the military background and abusive father part."

"Right. And you believe all that crap?"

"No. Psychology is an inexact science. It is more likely that evidence would lead the FBI to this killer rather than sitting around and guessing who he's likely to be."

"I do not guess." Sweets protested.

… …

The man in the blue cap sitting at the counter smiled to himself. The psychologist had almost described him. Almost. But he was wrong about some things. He threw a couple of dollar bills on the counter, gulped down his cold coffee and cast a glance at the three people still sitting at the table behind him.

The agent really hadn't changed much. Sure he had aged a little, and he now wore his hair in rebellious spikes, but he looked essentially the same. He caught the agent sliding a hand across the table to grasp his girlfriend's hand and hot jealousy burned inside him. He had that once with a woman but it had all been taken away from him.

The agent and his girlfriend exchanged loving smiles, oblivious to the rest of the world around them. Disgusted, he stood up and pulled his cap lower down his face, not wanting to give himself away. Silently without anyone noticing he slipped out of the diner.

… …

"I gotta go." Booth squeezed Brennan's hand. "Meeting with Hacker in half an hour."

"I'll come over after work. We can grab some Thai and go back to your place as planned?"

"Yeah sounds good Bones." Booth leaned across the table to plant a kiss on Brennan's lips.

Still a little unnerved from the note, Booth turned to Sweets. "Do me a favor will ya? Walk Bones back to the Jeffersonian?"

He really didn't think Sweets would be able to fend off any attacker but at least she wouldn't be alone.

"Okay?" Sweets frowned.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"I think I left a file on your desk yesterday. Could you bring it back to my office Sweets?"

"So I'm your personal courier now?"

"If it's that urgent, I could bring it to you." Brennan offered.

"Nah Sweets could do it. Right Sweets?"

Sweets threw his hands up. "Sure ok."

"Thanks. I owe ya."

… …

By late afternoon, buried in paperwork again, Booth had almost forgotten the morning's incident. He had called Brennan on the pretense of checking if she had taken her lunch, then Rebecca again on the pretense of making sure that he was getting Parker this weekend. Both Brennan and Parker were fine and Booth again wondered if he was the subject of an office prank.

He was in the middle of sifting through some old case files when his cellphone rang.

"Booth."

"Do you know where they are?" A mechanical voice asked.

Booth dropped his files on his desk and stood up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. The person calling him had used a voice scrambler so there was no way Booth could figure out if he had heard this voice before.

"Who is this?"

His eyes darted to the bullpen. Everyone was going about their work as usual. Nothing seemed out of place. He wondered briefly if he should try to get someone to trace this call. As if the mysterious caller could read his mind, the mechanical voice spoke again.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you. Who knows the things I would do to them?"

"What the hell do you want?"

Before he could get an answer, the line went dead. Booth slumped back onto his chair, but before he could make sense of the call, he received a text. He opened it. It was a picture of Brennan, Parker and himself in the park the previous weekend.

Booth's phone rang again. It was the same caller and Booth had been expecting it.

"Have I got your attention now?"

"Anyone could've taken that picture." Booth replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

Booth heard the caller take a deep breath, then the person spoke again.

"I watched you last night. Watched and listened as you fucked your girlfriend. Heard both of you pant and moan. Heard you call out her name.. Temperance… when your orgasm took you."

Booth felt a wave of nausea hit him. _Could it be that there was someone watching them?_ Hearing her name from this pervert's lips made him want to beat whoever it was on the other side of the line to a pulp.

"You're bluffing." There was no way someone was watching them. He would have known.

"Everything just feels so right when I'm in your arms, even more so when I'm inside you."

Booth's blood froze. He fought another wave of nausea, simultaneously clenching his fists in anger. Those were the words he had said to Brennan as he held her last night after they had made love. His legs moved on their own accord, carrying him out of his office in quick strides. His mind was spinning. He had to get to her. Had to make sure she was safe. When the elevator doors refused to open after repeatedly pressing on the buttons, he took the stairs.

"Now that I've got your attention…"

"What do you want?" Booth asked through gritted teeth as he bounded down the stairs. "Who the hell are you?"

"So many questions. Questions that will be answered in time. How is dear Parker?"

"If you so much as hurt them – "

"Empty threats." The mechanical voice laughed and Booth thought he detected a perverse pleasure in the laugh.

"Tell no one about me. And I mean not even your FBI friends. If you do, I'll make sure you watch them die slowly and painfully, pleading for you to save them. But I assure you, you'll be helpless to do anything. I'll be calling you again."

The line went dead, leaving Booth to fear for the lives of the two people he loved the most in the world.

_**Apologies I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger again :p**_

_**The previous chapter was kinda lacking in reviews. I'd love to see more. Keep them coming, and I'll have the story going. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok it's really late and I'm running low on sleep, but let's hope this chapter meets expectations. But before we carry on, my list of thank yous to all who reviewed. **__**Tartantrac**__**e, **__**wazo29**__** (lol, thanks for the compliment), **__**jsiebert**__**, **__**Nedra1212**__** (yeah I'll get back to that story once this one's done, sorry I really can't juggle two stories at once), **__**mendenbar**__** (lol, am I nice nough posting a chapter now?), **__**Evanjalin64**__** (sorry don't know the show you're talking about, and yup I'm interested in the spoiler you mentioned too), Ger (yes you did review for the first chapter, but I re-posted the story and all the previous reviews are gone. Apologies about that. And as for what you suggested, well we'll have to see how the story works out *wink*), NatesMama appreciate your reviews. **_

For the second time that day Booth took off running, fearful for the safety of the woman he loved. The realization that he was being watched and that his apartment had been bugged hit him like a sledgehammer. He felt sick. How many times had that psycho watched him make love to Brennan? How many times had she been watched as she took her shower, got dressed? And Parker? Was he safe?

Booth sprinted into the medico-legal lab, almost bumping into Cam.

"Whoa big guy. Do we have an urgent case?"

"No." Booth panted. "Bones. Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the bone room."

Cam didn't have a chance to ask why as Booth was running off in search of her.

"Bones!" Booth burst into the room, startling Brennan.

"Booth." She frowned. "Do we have a case?"

She took in her boyfriend's worried expression and disheveled appearance. His actions were beginning to worry her.

"No."

He walked up to her wanting to pull her into a hug but he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to tell her, to warn her but the mechanical voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't tell her. He couldn't take the chance that she would get hurt or worse. He settled for placing a hand on the small of her back, the spot that, for years even before they became more than partners, was reserved for him.

"I err. I just thought maybe we could call it a day."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I mean it's almost five anyway."

"I can't just stop what I'm doing."

"I know. Look never mind. I'll just be outside okay?" Booth jerked a thumb outside the door.

In the narrow corridor outside away from prying ears and more importantly Brennan, Booth placed another call to Rebecca, assuring himself Parker was safe and annoying his ex-girlfriend in the process.

After that he called in two favors using the phone in Cam's empty office. The first was to an old friend in the Metro police department, asking them to send squad cars round to patrol the area around Rebecca's place hourly. The second favor was to a fellow agent he attended Quantico with. Since he knew his apartment was no longer safe, they would have to stay at Brennan's for the time being. He wanted her apartment swept for bugs or surveillance cameras before they got home that night.

… …

It was late at night when they got to Brennan's apartment. Booth smiled to himself when he received the text.

_Girlfriend's apartment swept. It's clean. _

"I still don't understand why you insisted we come back to my apartment tonight. Isn't this supposed to be our week at yours?" Brennan asked as she slid her key into her lock, opening the door to her apartment.

"Yeah I got tired of my tiny apartment. And I missed the big flat screen tv you bought just for me." He wanted to add that they spent so much time at each others' places, there wasn't much point in keeping his apartment. But they had only been romantically involved for two months, and he didn't want to push her.

"And the last minute plans to have a romantic dinner out instead of ordering take out?"

"Can't a guy just romance his girl?"

"I'm not a girl."

"I'm well aware of the fact." Booth smiled, feeling a little more at ease. They would be safe and more importantly not being watched at her place. He smacked her butt playfully.

Brennan turned and feigned annoyance.

"You're all woman Bones." He flashed her his charm smile.

They moved towards each other like opposite poles of a magnet, drawn together. Brennan wrapped her arms round his neck. Booth tipped his head, lowering his lips to meet hers. Their lips parted and their tongues slid over each other in a familiar and passionate dance. Booth's hands rested on her hips, pulling him flush against him, allowing her to feel his growing arousal.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since they made love but he was itching to be inside hr again. To feel her on top of him, under him, her walls hot and slick, surrounding him, washing all his fears away, feeling how alive she was.

His cellphone rang and the couple making out in the living room tried to ignore it for a moment.

Brennan broke the kiss. "Could be Andrew."

Booth groaned. "We'd better not have a case."

He picked up his cell as Brennan made her way to her couch, methodically opening the mail that had accumulated in her absence from her apartment.

The voice on the other line made Booth's knees go weak.

"I told you Seeley not to tell anyone." The mechanical voice said.

"I didn't – " Booth replied in a hushed tone, not wanting Brennan to hear.

"Liar. I know what you've been up to. Planning for another round of sex? Insatiable aren't we?" The mechanical voice mocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Booth ran a hand through his hair. _Wasn't her apartment supposed to have been swept? It was clean!_

"Temperance looks stunning in her purple dress tonight. Shows off her cleavage nicely don't you think? Look she's done going through her mail. See she's opening the fridge now. Getting you a beer?"

Booth looked up to see Brennan closing the door to her fridge, two beer bottles in hand.

_No way. _

He began to get the sinking feeling that this person he was dealing with was cleverer and more dangerous than he had initially thought.

Brennan noticed the look of panic on Booth's face.

She walked up to him, mouthing the words, "What's wrong?"

"Ah how sweet. She's so concerned about you."

Booth shook his head. "I've got to take this. Sorry Bones."

He headed into her bedroom wanting to protect her from the monster on the line.

"What the hell do you want from me? Who are you?"

"You disobeyed me Seeley. I'm disappointed."

"Yeah well life sucks. Deal with it."

The mechanical voice laughed. "Tell me Seeley, what would you feel if I fucked her in front of you? Or If I let you watch while I beat her to death with maybe a golf club. Or would you prefer a baseball bat?"

Booth clenched his hands into fists. "I said if you so much as touch her – "

"I don't think you're in a position to bargain. She's alone in the kitchen. You sure she's safe? She looks so worried about you. That genius brain of hers is trying to figure out what's wrong."

Booth hurried to the doorway of her bedroom, only to be met by a quizzical look from her. She looked genuinely concerned. Booth felt sick. How was it that this madman was still watching them? Watching her?

His laugh jarred Booth out of his thoughts.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"Go home. Your old Army sniper rifle. You know where it is. Get it, wrap it up in trash bags and drop it off at the corner of 6th and Main."

Booth paused. "What?"

"You heard me. Do as I say or I promise you this. You will watch me torture them to death. And your existence would be worse than death."

Booth's blood ran cold. He hated feeling like this, manipulated and helpless. But he didn't have a choice. He couldn't gamble on both the lives of his son and girlfriend.

"And remember don't tell anyone about me."

The line went dead.

Booth stared at his cell, then pushed it into the pocket of his pants. He knew he didn't have much of a choice.

"Booth? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah err, sorry Hacker needs me."

"We have a case?"

"Well yeah I do, but not you."

"Why? Aren't we partners?"

"No it's just, something else came up." Booth moved to wrap his arms round her waist. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her gently as his heart thudded in his chest.

"Look I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Work is work, I understand."

"Listen, maybe, would you like some company? Or do you wanna go visit your Dad or Angela?'

"Now?"

"Yes."

"It's eleven. They're probably in bed. What's this about Booth? Are you in trouble?"

"No, no. I just thought, I feel bad for leaving you. I mean I did promise we'd get to spend the night together."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. Yeah you will. Umm, just don't open the door okay? Not to anyone or for anything. I've got your spare key."

Brennan was unsure of his request. Despite his over-protective alpha-male tendencies, this felt odd but she agreed anyway. "Okay."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her in his arms for a little longer. Then he reluctantly released her leaving her apartment, making sure he heard her lock the door behind him before he left.

Booth drove home, his mind trying to figure out who this mysterious caller could be. He had arrested so many criminals in an attempt to even out his cosmic balance sheet, he just couldn't be sure which one of them this one was. It occurred to him that he could drop by his office later to see if anyone him and Brennan arrested had been released on parole lately. It was unlikely since almost everyone they have put away were to be locked up for life.

He got home and headed straight for his closet. He found his old sniper rifle. A layer of dust had settled on top of it. It was not loaded. It served only as a reminder of his days in the Army, a reminder to himself of his need to erase the wrongs he had committed in the past. His life in the Army seemed a lifetime ago, everything had changed since then.

Booth was well aware he was being watched at that moment, so he didn't want to stay any longer than he should. He changed out of his suit and into a dark T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing his jacket and rifle he headed for the rendezvous point, the adrenaline pumping in his veins, his body on alert, ready for anything.

_**Points to note: I'm not familiar with Army stuff so I'm just gonna assume that after Booth was discharged from the Rangers he was allowed to keep his sniper rifle. This is fan fiction net after all right? Also I don't live in DC so I'm not sure about street names, so yup the place where Booth is to drop his rifle is entirely made up! If it really exists then yup it's a coinky dink!**_

_**Phew! Okay. Four hours before I'm supposed to be up and heading to work. So, I've done my part, time for you guys to make me happy and hit the review button!**_

_**Next up we'll have more of Brennan, she's been neglected a little too much in this fic so far. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Merry Christmas to all of you out there in fan fic land. **_

_**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts. An especially warm season's greeting to all who reviewed. Thank you **__**NatesMama**__** (yup it's gonna get uglier), **__**Rankor01**__** (thanks for the info and yeah your question is addressed later on), **__**wazo29**__** (I think you've got something in your speculation there as to the villian *wink*), **__**Tartantrac**__**e, **__**stephiet1973**__**, Ger (I can let you all on one thing, it's not the guy at Quantico), **__**mendenbar**__** (I heard somewhere that if it's less than 3 hours then don't bother going to sleep, and also thanks for the info, didn't think Booth would get to keep the gun but it's fan fic so…), **__**Mezzo187**__**. **_

Booth pulled up to the corner of 6th and Main, climbing out of his SUV. The street was empty, save for a few people making their way home in the hours past midnight. His cell rang. He knew who it would be.

"See the trash can in the corner? Leave the rifle in it. Then go round the block. Take the fire escape and go up to the roof. Then sit back and enjoy the show."

Something inside Booth snapped. He knew what this was about. His gut told him it was very likely someone was trying to frame him. He wasn't one to be made use of.

"Listen up buddy. I'm sick and tired of your empty threats. Why should I listen to you?"

"Are you willing to stake the lives of your girlfriend and son that I'm not going to follow through on what I said?"

Booth took in a breath and sighed. He knew what he had to do. It was a gamble he couldn't afford to lose. The stakes were too high.

"Right fine. I'll do as you say."

Booth dropped off his rifle, then climbed to the roof as instructed, lurking in the shadows of the rooftop. He had tried to see who would come to pick up his rifle but in the time he took to climb to the roof, his stalker had retrieved his rifle. He waited in the darkness, his senses on alert. Then a single shot ran out and he watched in horror as a man who had been walking by on the street below fell to the ground.

Booth ran down the fire escape taking the same route he had to climb to the rooftop. By the time he got to the man lying on the ground, a pool of blood had formed around the man's head. His lifeless eyes stared ahead in to the night, a single bullet hole in his forehead.

Booth knew that whoever had been threatening him was good. As good as he was and it dawned on him that perhaps he had met his match. In the distance Booth could hear sirens. His cell rang again.

"I'd run if I were you."

"What did you do?"

"Oh you know what I did. You're staring at my handiwork right now. The cops are coming. I called 911 to report gunshots being fired. And by morning they'll find your rifle with your prints on it not too far from the dead man at your feet. And you know what they'll think. They're so desperate to find the person behind all these sniper killings they'll jump at the chance to close the case. Come on, you know you fit the profile."

The mechanical voice laughed.

"And don't even think about turning yourself in or going to your pals in the FBI. Remember I'm watching them. We don't want them hurt now do we?"

"Sonova' bitch."

"Insulting my mother isn't going to get you anywhere. They're minutes away. I'd run if I were you. I know I am."

For the first time Booth hung up first. It gave him whatever shred of control he had left. The sound of police sirens neared. He had to do something. But he also knew his stalker was right. The evidence pointing to him would be overwhelming. Metro police and FBI alike needed to close the case. Especially with a fourth victim.

Booth looked around, and mentally calculated the angle of the bullet hole in the dead man's head. This was his once chance at finding out who had it out for him. Booth ran to the building to the left of the one he was on. He sprinted up the stairs, bursting through the door and onto the roof. This had to be the place where the shot was fired from.

Just as his stalker had said, his rifle was there. The weapon that he had used to end so many lives. It would be too much to hope that the person who fired his rifle hadn't been wearing gloves. However his rifle hadn't been loaded when he dropped it off. He knew there was a chance, that the killer might have left traces of himself when loading the weapon.

On the street beneath, Booth heard the screech of tires of the squad cars pulling up. There wasn't much time left. He could surrender and turn himself in. But he wasn't willing to risk Brennan and Parker's lives. Something metallic glinted in the moonlight not far from where his rifle lay. A shell casing. Could he hope for prints? DNA?

He bent to pocket the casing with his handkerchief. Suddenly he heard a shout from below.

"Hey you!"

He had been spotted. Booth watched as policemen started for the building he was on. There was no escape. He looked over to the adjacent building. The gap wasn't too far. He could make it if he had a running start. Taking a deep breath and a few steps back, Booth took off running for the edge of the building, leaping off the edge. He felt himself sail through the air and in his mind he kept telling himself he would make it. Then the roof of the building came rushing up towards him. He landed on his feet, allowing the impact to roll him forward. The rough gravel on the rooftop and the impact of his landing tore his jeans at the knee, scraping his skin in the process.

There wasn't time to think, Booth took off for the next roof top, successfully making the jump a second time. He heard shouts on the roof of the building he had just jumped from. Turning he heard police officers telling him to stop, threatening to shoot. There wasn't time, and Booth ignored them, running again for the next building. He heard gunshots being fired and took the chance that he had the cover of darkness on his side.

He leapt off the building, realizing belatedly that the next building he was aiming for was further than he had expected. He felt his upper body slam into the side of the building, the air leaving his lungs in a rush. His fingers clawed at the rooftop trying to find something to hold on to. Miraculously his fingers found a lose cable, and without thinking if it would hold his weight, Booth tugged on it, drawing on all his strength. Thankfully the cable held and he hauled himself onto the side of the building, rolling onto his back, taking a second to catch his breath.

He knew it wasn't time to be lying around. He had managed to put some distance between himself and the first responders, but he had to keep going to avoid being caught. His actions were making him look guiltier but he didn't have a choice. He pushed his body to his feet, his lungs still burning. He headed for the fire escape and ran into the night.

…

Booth spent the night on the move, pushing his exhausted body to the brink. He finally understood what it felt like to be a fugitive and it wasn't a good feeling. He missed when he was on the right side of the law.

The sun was coming up and the park where he had just arrived in was empty. He knew it would not be long before people started arriving for their morning jogs. He sat down on the ground, away from view of the road, taking a rare moment to rest. His over-exerted muscles ached and he remembered Brennan teasing him about getting old. The knee he scrapped had stopped bleeding but was stinging from the gash on it. The pain was easily forgotten by thinking about his girlfriend. He hoped she was okay. He knew she would be waking soon, and she would worry about him.

The person he was waiting for appeared and Booth ducked behind a tree, eyeing his surroundings to make sure they were truly alone. He knew he hadn't much time. He had given the police the slip and hopefully his stalker as well. But he knew whoever was out to get him would find him soon enough.

Booth stepped out from behind the tree.

"Geez Booth, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry." Booth, raised a finger to his lips, indicating they should be quiet. They stepped behind the cover of the tree into the wooded area.

"Why all this secrecy dude? Not that I'm not totally into it."

"I need a favor."

"Okay?"

"Listen Hodgins, I don't have much time. In a couple of hours, you guys are gonna hear stuff about me. Bad stuff."

"Like what?"

"You know the DC sniper?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he's setting me up."

"What?"

"He's killed someone last night. And I'm wiling to bet he killed the other three too. Thing is, last night, he used my rifle."

"What? How? Do you know the guy?"

"I'm not sure. That's what I need you to find out."

"I need so much more than that to go on Booth."

"Look, you swear you won't tell anyone. Not Angela, not Bones."

"I swear."

"This guy, he bugged my apartment. Bones' too. He knows what I'm doing. He's been watching me and Bones. He's threatening to kill her and Parker. He made me give up my rifle and he used it to frame me."

"So why can't you just go to the FBI?"

"He said he'll kill them if I do. Thing is this guy is good. I had Bones' apartment swept. My guys said it was clean but it actually wasn't."

"You think it's someone from the FBI?"

"At this point, I'm not trusting anyone but you squints."

"So what do you need me to do?"

Booth pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Hodgins.

"It's a shell casing from last night's shooting. See if you can get anything off it to help me identify this guy."

"I'll have something for you by the end of the day."

"Great. I'll call you tonight. Oh and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Just," Booth ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "Keep an eye on Bones for me?"

"Sure."

"She safer in the Jeffersonian, so maybe you could think up something for her to do, or convince her to stay with Max or something."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks."

"What should I tell her? She's gonna be worried once news gets out."

"Just tell her I'm sorry and I love her and I'll be home as soon as I can."

…

Morning came and Brennan woke to an empty apartment. Booth hadn't returned. She fought the rising worry as she went about her morning routine. As she drove herself to work she hoped Booth would call or text her. There was nothing but silence from him. They had gone for longer periods without communicating with each other and she convinced herself he was busy. As they didn't currently have a case she busied herself in limbo. Hodgins had appeared often at her door, claiming to be looking for Angela and she thought nothing of it, her mind too focused on work. She had reasoned that Booth would appear soon enough to drag her to lunch.

As lunch hour approached, Brennan was approached by an FBI Agent. Just not the one she was waiting for.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Greg Rollins."

Brennan's heart skipped a beat. Was he here to tell her Booth had been wounded in the line of duty? She dropped the femur she was examining, snapping off her latex gloves.

"Is this about Booth?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Is he, is he okay?"

"We're not sure Dr Brennan. But I'd appreciate if you could come back to the Hoover, I can explain more."

Brennan made her way to the Hoover with Agent Rollins, believing that something terrible had happened to Booth.

When they were in the FBI conference room, another agent joined them, introducing herself as Agent Walden.

Agent Rollins spoke. "Dr Brennan, when was the last time you saw Agent Booth?"

"Last night at my apartment."

"And what time was that?"

"Half past eleven. What is this about? Is Booth okay? Was he shot? Is he missing?"

"He is missing Dr Brennan." Agent Rollins replied. "We believe he may be connected to the DC sniper."

_**Ok I know I promised more of Brennan. But this chapter grew longer as I wrote it. So I'm gonna have to apologise, but there'll be more of her in the next chapter. This chapter was posted in a hurry, my little kid woke up from his nap earlier than expected, so I didn't have the time I would've liked to go over it again. Forgive me if there're any typos. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**RL's been busy, so this chapter took awhile to get posted. Thank yous to **__**mendenbar**__** (gosh your dreams sound scary, let's hope reading this story doesn't give you more), **__**Mezzo187**__** (thanks for your kind words, I think this stalker doesn't have everyone in the lab under surveillance), **__**Rankor01**__** (yup it' a dream for Hodgins to be in on something like this. I'm gonna say Booth didn't have time to wipe off the prints, the cops were after him), Ger (agree but Booth is linked to at least one killing). **_

_**Four reviews? Come on you guys can do better than that?**_

"We believe he may be connected to the DC sniper."

"If you think that Agent Booth has information to help you with this case you should speak to him yourselves."

"Perhaps you didn't hear us the first time?" Agent Walden said, "Agent Booth is missing. He's not in his office, he's not answering his cell, in fact he didn't come in to work this morning. We were hoping you could tell us where to find him."

"You should ask Andrew, Booth said last night that he called him away for a case."

"You mean the Assistant Director?"

"Yes."

"Assistant Director Hacker has been in Dallas for the past couple of days Dr Brennan."

_Booth lied?_ Brennan couldn't imagine him doing that. There had to be a logical explanation for all this. Did Booth go undercover?

"You've heard that the DC sniper took a fourth victim last night?" Agent Rollins asked.

"I heard it on the news this morning, yes."

Brennan felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was Booth the fourth victim? The feeling of unease she had been experiencing since Agent Rollins showed up intensified.

"Is it, has the victim been identified? Is it Booth?" She remembered what Sweets had mentioned the morning before. Something about the sniper's victims being all white males aged twenty-five to forty.

"The fourth victim has been identified as a Glen Cooper. Not Agent Booth."

Brennan let out a sigh of relief. "Perhaps Booth is on an undercover operation?"

Agent Walden offered a smile but shook her head. "No he's not."

Agent Rollins opened the folder that had been placed on the conference room table. He slid the photograph towards Brennan.

"Do you recognize this weapon Dr Brennan?"

"A rifle of some sort."

"Yes, have you seen it before?"

"This particular rifle? No."

"This rifle was used in last night's shooting. The bullet that went through Glen Cooper's brain came from this rifle. This rifle is registered to Agent Booth."

"What? That's not possible."

"His fingerprints were all over it."

"If it belongs to Agent Booth then it makes sense that his fingerprints are on it, but he couldn't have been the one to shoot and kill the victim. I'm sure of it."

Agent Rollins leaned towards Brennan. "What makes you so sure? The victim was killed between one and three AM in the hours of this morning. Agent Booth has been unaccounted for since, as you mentioned, eleven thirty last night. The evidence points to him being the shooter."

"Booth couldn't have done it. He is a religious man, he has a reverence for life. Even when he has to take a life in the line of duty he feels guilty over it for a long time. I know."

"Dr Brennan how would you describe your relationship with Agent Booth?"

"I was under the impression everyone at the FBI knew."

"Answer the question Dr Brennan, please?"

"We're partners."

"Is there more to it than your professional relationship?"

While Brennan had been together with Booth romantically for the past two months, they hadn't kept it a secret but hadn't gone about announcing it to the world either.

"Yes, Agent Booth and I are romantically involved. Booth's superiors are aware of it and have no objection to us seeing each other."

"So you might have some difficulty being objective about this."

"I can be very objective."

"Even when it comes to the man you love?" Agent Walden asked.

Brennan paused. Booth had professed his love to her in the past two months numerous times but she had yet to verbally return the sentiment. However she found herself unable to refute the fact that she loved him.

"How I feel about Agent Booth shouldn't obscure the fact that he is a good man, He's served his country in the Army and now daily as an FBI Agent. He is not capable of what you're accusing him of, it's not in him to do so. Ask anyone who knows him. You two obviously don't."

"We're just trying to do our jobs, just like Agent Booth did."

"The evidence tells us he took a life for no apparent reason last night. The manner in which the shooting was carried out was very similar to the way the previous three killings were. Booth is reputed in the FBI for being a very good marksman. He was trained as a Ranger sniper, and one of the best from his records. It's hard to deny the evidence. Even if we can't prove he killed the previous three victims, he at least killed the fourth, and perhaps can help us find out who killed the previous three."

"Booth is innocent. He didn't do it."

"Perhaps you are trying to cover up for your boyfriend? Nobody wants to believe that the person they love is a murderer."

Brennan knew that no matter what she said or did, the two Agents were not going to believe her. It would be futile to argue with them. Her mind wondered where Booth was and why he wasn't there to defend himself. He had to be in trouble and she was becoming very worried. There were too many unanswered questions.

"Was there something you wanted from me? My help in the case?"

"You understand that we can't ask for your help. You're too personally involved. We merely thought you could tell us where to find Agent Booth."

"As I told you I haven't seen him since last night."

"Has Agent Booth been acting strangely lately?"

Brennan remembered his sudden over-protectiveness.

"We have been busy with a case recently. He has been a little more protective over me. But he has always thought it his responsibility to watch over me."

Agent Rollins pressed further. "Has he been more secretive, behaving out of the ordinary perhaps? Not really himself?"

Booth's actions in the past two days had felt odd to her. Brennan didn't answer the question, merely offered a nod. It wasn't in her to lie.

"Thank you for your time Dr Brennan. You will call us once you have any news on Agent Booth?" Agent Rollins handed Brennan his card.

"Yes. I will."

"Booth didn't do what you all think he did." Brennan said a she left the conference room.

The two agents didn't reply.

Brennan walked by Booth's office, but didn't go in. There were two forensic techs going through his things. It didn't look right to Brennan at all. Booth was a very private man when it came to his personal life and there they were going through the contents of his desk. She looked at the photograph of Booth and Parker behind his desk, then the recent one of herself and Booth at a charity dinner Cam had made her attend. It felt as if they were invading her privacy as well.

"He fits the profile you know."

Brennan spun round to see Sweets standing next to her. "You told them that?"

"No of course not. But I'm not the only psychologist employed by the FBI. They wouldn't let me in on the details of the case, just wanted to know if I knew where Booth was. Said I was too involved personally. But they did tell me what they were accusing him of."

"But you told them they got it wrong."

"Yeah of course. Not that they believed me."

Brennan sighed. "Booth needs our help. We need to find him."

"I know, but he's a tough guy. He'll be okay. Are you okay?"

"I just want to find Booth."

"I know. But all this can be very stressful. Also given the new development in your relationship. If you need to talk – "

"I need to find Booth. To know he's safe."

"If I hear anything new, I'll call you."

"Thank you Sweets. I have to go."

Brennan didn't wait for Sweets to reply. She headed for the elevators, wanting to go back to the Jeffersonian, to make sense of all this. To try to do something instead of wait for the FBI to find him.

"Dr Brennan?"

Brennan rolled her eyes. _Not again! _She turned her head.

"I'm Agent Francis. If you could come with me. I have information you need to know."

_**Ok short chapter I know. But I'll have another posted soon. In the meantime, do drop me your reviews. The more the merrier!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your story alerts and author alerts. Also thank you to all who reviewed. **__**Rankor01**__** (you're gonna find out more about this Agnet Francis in this chapter), **__**Tartantrace**__**, **__**AHT**__** (well you know like they I ain't too proud to beg, lol), **__**amblue36**__**, Ger (I wonder if Brennan will say the words… we'll have to see), **__**Mezzo187**__** (you're right to say even if BB weren't a couple, Brennan knows Booth very well). **_

_**And here's another chapter.**_

_Present…_

Booth stood up, offering a smile to Brennan, his heart fluttering when she smiled in return. She stopped one step short of him, the physical distance although small, sending an inexplicable pang to his chest.

"Hey." She greeted him softly, almost shyly.

"Hey." His voice warm and full of relief. "I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I told you I would didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, I guess I was just worried, I mean after all that you've been through."

"You went through it with me Booth."

"I ah, I'm sorry."

"I know. You've told me that countless times. As I have told you countless times that I never once blamed you."

Booth averted her eyes, still not quite able to agree with her completely there, still not quite free of the guilt that had plagued him since then. There was a moment of awkward silence before his hand in his pocket reminded him of why he asked her here.

"It nice, you and me, here."

"Yes." She replied. His heart skipped a beat. She didn't hate him. She wanted to be with him.

"So what is this about Booth?" Brennan couldn't help the slight tremble in her voice. She worried this would be it. That the events of the month before might have been too much for their budding romantic relationship to bear. That he asked her here to tell her that he was leaving her, just like all the others in her life always did.

…

_One month ago…_

Agent Francis took Brennan to another level of the Hoover Building.

"You probably aren't familiar with this division. This is the white collar crimes unit. Not as exciting as the guys up in homicide."

"You said there was information for me. Is it about Agent Booth?" Brennan asked, wanting to get straight to the point as she always did.

"Yes of course. It would be better if we spoke in my office." Agent Francis led Brennan into his office, closing the door behind them.

"Do you have know where Booth is?"

"No. But I do know he's under investigation with regards to the DC sniper case."

"I know that too. What is there that you can offer me that will be of help?"

Agent Francis laughed. "Booth did say you were always direct and to the point. Booth and I went to Quantico together. We graduated from the same class. I specialized in communications, surveillance, intelligence and the like. Booth was always better at the action-hero stuff, you know the perfect marksman, beating everyone else at their timings on the obstacle course, I could never keep up with him."

"Your point Agent Francis?"

"Yes. Thing is we got busy after we graduated. We still meet each other occasionally in the office, chat about my wife and daughter. Point is, yesterday afternoon he gave me a call. You understand this is all in confidence. He told me his apartment had been bugged. Someone was watching him and you, and he didn't think it safe to go home. He wanted me to sweep your apartment for listening or other surveillance devices."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Brennan asked more to herself, realizing his reason for the sudden change in dinner plans the night before.

"This person who's watching the both of you, he or she, is very good at it according to Booth. I swept your apartment before you both got home last night. It was clean."

"By clean you mean free of surveillance devices."

"Yes."

"And you think this has something to do with the crime Booth has been accused of?"

"Yes. I mean Booth is no killer we both know that."

"You should tell Agent Rollins and Walden."

"I'm sorry Dr Brennan, I can't."

"Why not?"

"This person who's watching the both of you, it's very likely he or she is framing Booth for a crime he didn't commit. Booth seems to think this person is very clever and as far as we can, should abide by the rules he or she has set for him. He is very worried for your safety as well as that of his son."

"Parker is being watched too?"

"According to Booth, yes."

"So why are you telling me this if you refuse to help clear his name."

"Dr Brennan it's not that I'm unwilling, I'm simply doing as Booth instructed. The last thing I need is for you or his son to be in danger because of me."

Brennan sighed. "I understand. Perhaps I can find a means to clear his name."

"Dr Brennan my purpose of telling you this was to tell you that I think Booth is innocent, but I know you think that already, so I'm just telling you to be very careful."

"But what about Booth?"

"The FBI considers him a wanted criminal now. So does MPD."

"Then all the more we should clear his name. He is in danger."

"Booth can take care of himself. You should be really careful. I already have gone against his wishes in telling you this, I appreciate if you kept this to yourself."

"Until I have evidence to prove Booth's innocence I will keep this a secret."

"Good. Take care Dr Brennan."

…

Booth had wondered aimlessly in circles, avoiding law enforcement personnel, at the same time trying to remain undetected by his stalker. He had repeated calls from both the FBI and Brennan but he let them all go to voicemail. Until Hodgins could give him something to go on, Booth didn't have much of a choice. He kept on the constant lookout, wondering if the next person in sunglasses or a cap was the person setting him up.

He missed Brennan and worried for her constantly. He knew her apartment was bugged and he didn't want her going back. The thought of someone watching her without her knowledge creeped him out. By late afternoon it worried him enough for him to be watching her apartment from a distance.

He wasn't expecting her to be home, and he hoped Hodgins was keeping her busy with work in the lab. He had hoped however to get a glimpse of whoever was watching them. He was surprised when he saw her car pull up, turning into her parking garage. It was too early for her to be home. Against his better judgment Booth hurried into the building after her.

…

Brennan had headed home. She knew from Agent Francis that Booth's apartment wasn't safe and she figured hers would be since he had swept it and declared it clean. She had to find a way to clear his name. Since her apartment was the last place she had seen him, perhaps she could find out if he left anything to tell her where he could be.

As she got out of her car, Agent Francis' words, telling her to be careful rang in her ears. The underground parking garage was empty, most of the occupants of her building were at work. She got out of her car, closing the door and surveying the area, finding it to be empty.

She started to walk towards the elevators. Suddenly there were arms around her, grabbing her waist. Her first instinct was to fight back and she struggled, trying to elbow her attacker. But there was something familiar and calming about the arms that held her.

"Easy Bones." Booth hissed, pulling her behind a pillar.

"Booth?" Brennan spun round to see the person she had been worried for the entire day. She threw herself into his arms.

Booth held her to him, burying his face in her hair, thankful for their physical contact and her safety. He felt her bury her face into his chest, inhaling deeply. He gently touched his hands to her shoulders, pushing her slightly to look at him.

"Booth you need to turn yourself in. They think you did it, that you killed a man last night, and that you have information about the previous three killings."

"Do you think I did it?"

"Of course not!" her voice betrayed her shock. How could he think that? "I know you better than that. Don't you know I believe you're not capable of things like this?"

"Just capable of great violence."

"I didn't mean it like this when I said that."

Booth saw the glint of unshed tears in the corner of her eyes. His heart softened.

"I'm sorry Bones. It's just I haven't slept and I've just been so worried for you and Parker. I've been on the move since last night."

Brennan nodded. "The FBI are looking for you."

"I know."

"Who is this person who's framing you?"

"I don't know. All I know is that if I don't do as he says he will hurt you and Parker badly."

"I'm fine now."

"That's because I've done as he has instructed so far."

"You can't keep this up."

"I can handle it. It'll be okay. I can fix this."

"How can I help?"

"I just need you to be safe. Just go back to the lab. Promise me you'll stay there, you'll be safer there. At night, stay with your Dad or Angela. Don't go home."

"He's still watching me?"

"I don't know, maybe. But I can't take the chance."

"Booth I – "

"Just please Bones. Do as I say? Please. I need you to be safe. Once I know you're safe I can work at finding this guy and clearing my name."

Brennan sighed. "Okay."

"Good." Booth leaned towards her, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips.

She responded immediately with the same desperation, their mutual worry for each other exploding in physical desire. His hands traveled to her hips, pulling her flush against him. Her hand moved to smooth and caress his chest, the other snaking round the nape of his neck, tugging his hair gently then crushing his lips against hers more forcefully, their tongues stroking each other's in a passionate dance.

One of his hands moved upwards, his thumb caressing the side of her breast. The moan into his mouth made him harden and he ground himself into her as she moved her hand that was in his hair down, slipping it into his jeans and under his boxers, her fingers making contact with his butt. The skin to skin contact made him gasp in pleasure. It had only been two days but it felt like forever since he had her, since they made love.

The sound of tires screeching tore them from that few precious minutes, where it was just them, escaping from the harsh reality of the world. They jumped apart.

Booth recognized the standard issue FBI vehicle.

"Just be careful Bones, promise me."

He didn't wait for Brennan to answer as he took off running for the exit of the parking garage.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted after him.

She turned to see Agents Rollins and Walden jumping out of the SUV, drawing their guns and aiming them at Booth.

"Booth stop!" Agent Rollins yelled, but Booth kept running.

"No!" Brennan cried, throwing herself in front of Agent Rollins.

_**So… what do you all think about this chapter? Next couple of chapter will move things along, especially the action bits. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**To all those who reviewed, thank you! **__**Rankor01**__** (you're right about Brennan talking to Rollins but no handcuffs were involved), **__**MMWillow13**__** (betcha' don't hate one Agent Booth?), **__**Evanjalin64**__** (glad I could be of help!), **__**Tartantrace**__** , **__**Mezzo187**__** (and the suspense just keeps coming!), **__**mendenbar**__** (you back in town yet? Sorry if I'm te reason for driving you mad, hope you get to review this chapter!), **__**Val.W.3**__**, Ger (you guys would just have to wait and see who's side Agent Francis is on, and yeah Booth hasn't been in contact with anyone besides Hodgins and Brennan so far)**_

_**And to everyone else who favorited me and this story and is following it, thank you too. **_

_**Shan't keep you guys waiting any longer, on to the story!**_

"No!" Brennan cried, throwing herself in front of Agent Rollins.

"Damn it Dr Brennan! Get out of the way!"

Brennan felt Agent Walden pull at her hands, then shove her roughly against the SUV. Those precious seconds allowed Booth to make his escape.

"I've got it." Walden replied as she opened the back door of the SUV and pushed Brennan rather unceremoniously in.

She locked the doors of the vehicle.

"I'm going after him." Rollins yelled already running after Booth. "You bring the car round."

Booth ran as fast as his tired legs could carry him. He knew in running he had made Brennan an accessory to his alleged crime. At least she would be safe in FBI custody. He would apologize to her later.

He was familiar with the streets around Brennan's apartment. He had spent years in the area of course, and since they gotten together, the streets he was now running was one of his regular jogging routes only now he was running through them at a much faster pace.

He heard Agent Rollins shout at him to stop, and he turned to see his fellow FBI agent coming after him. Booth knew Agent Rollins. They worked in the same homicide division. He knew in terms of fitness Rollins could keep up and that he was as tenacious and determined as Booth himself was to get his man.

Booth ducked into a narrow alley then emerging on the other side of the street. Rollins was persistent, the chase never letting up. In his haste Booth failed to see an elderly lady coming round the corner. He tried to stop to avoid colliding with her head on, and jumped out of the way but his momentum caused the old lady to fall. He stopped to pull the lady to her feet and mumble an apology.

By then Rollins had somehow caught up with him.

"Booth stop running!"

Booth looked up to see Rollins a few feet from him, his gun trained on him.

"Let go of the hostage."

Booth who had his hand around the elderly lady's arm let go. "She's not my hostage damn it, she's free to go!"

The frightened lady scurried towards Rollins.

Booth stood with his hands above his head, palms open.

"Get on your knees and put your hands on your head. You know the drill."

"You've got the wrong guy Rollins. I didn't kill anybody."

"You know my job is to bring you in. We can talk later."

"Can't do that."

"Don't make me shoot you Booth."

"I'm innocent. I just need some time, I'll bring you the real DC sniper, I promise."

"Just put your hands on your head and get on the ground. I don't wanna hurt you."

"I told you Rollins I can't do that."

"I'm warning you Booth."

Booth watched as Rollins' finger moved to the trigger of his gun. He heard the noise and from the corner of his eye he saw a dump truck approach on the street. He moved ever so slightly on the sidewalk towards the street.

"If you're gonna shoot me, shoot me! Either way I'm not coming in with you without a fight."

Rollins hesitated. It was all Booth needed. He dived into the path of the oncoming truck.

"Booth!"

Booth darted out onto the street, the sound of the dump truck sounding it's horn was so near he thought he might go deaf. He half-expected himself to get hit and go sailing through the air but he made it to the other side. The driver of the dump truck had frantically tried to put on the brakes and in doing so had helped block him from Rollins. There was no time to think, no time to hesitate, Booth kept running never looking back. When he hit the park, he knew he had lost Rollins and he sank onto the ground, exhausted.

…

From behind a tree the man in the cap who had watched the drama unfold between the two FBI agents chuckled to himself. _This was getting interesting_, he thought as he watched Booth disappear from view. It was time to turn things up a notch.

…

Booth had given himself about ten minutes of rest on the ground in the shade of the tree before he was up on his feet again. The setting sun would provide the cover he needed. He hadn't eaten or drank since the night before, and was starting to feel the effects of no sleep or food since then.

Fortunately being in law enforcement for so many years meant that he had informants, people on the other side of the law who were willing to help him for favors he had granted them. He took refuge in the pawn shop of a regular informant he went to, giving himself time only to rest for a quick drink of water and to call Hodgins. Hopefully the bug man would have some answers for him by now.

"Hodgins."

"Booth." The hushed tone across the line told Booth that Hodgins had kept his word about keeping it quiet.

"Tell me you have something for me."

"I heard about your escape from the FBI. Very cool."

"Is Bones okay?"

"They've took her in for questioning. I don't think she'll be charged with anything."

"Doesn't matter, she's safer with the FBI anyway. So anything?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact. King of the Lab _always_ has something."

"And?"

"I found trace and prints on the shell casing you gave me. Looks like our mystery man isn't that careful after all."

"You know who it is?"

"Yeah I do. Does the name Roger Swift mean anything to you?"

"Damn yeah. I haven't heard that name since forever."

"So?"

"So I know what to do. Thanks Hodgins."

"Yeah? King of the Lab baby!"

The line went dead.

"Booth? Booth?"

…

The name Hodgins churned up was completely unexpected. It had been Booth's first case as an FBI agent. He never quite forgot the blood spilt that day, how that case shook him. Swift was also ex-Army, like Booth. Like Booth he had a little trouble adjusting to coming back home after his tour of Iraq.

…

"What else did Booth say to you Dr Brennan?" Agent Rollins asked impatiently for about the tenth time.

Brennan mused that everything looked a little different in the FBI interrogation room that she and Booth often used, now that she was sitting on the opposite side. She sighed. She was telling the truth, Booth didn't really tell her much.

"I told you everything. Booth is being set up."

"If everything you're telling us is true, then why did Booth run? What does he have to hide?"

"I told you he's afraid this person, the real sniper would harm me or his son."

"We have protocol for this, units to handle situations like this, means to keep Agent Booth, yourself and his son safe."

"Perhaps he doesn't trust anyone. Perhaps he's worried it's someone close to the FBI?"

"We can help him."

"I know." Brennan twisted her mother's ring on her finger with nervous tension. "He kept saying he wants to fix this himself."

"If he contacts you again…"

"I can't promise he won't run."

"We know."

"For his own safety you have to contact us."

Brennan was torn between her loyalty to Booth and her wanting him to be safe. The two FBI Agents made sense, they would be able to keep him safe.

"Am I being charged for something?" Brennan asked.

The two Agents exchanged looks.

"No. You're free to go. For now. But we'll be in touch." Agent Rollins replied.

…

Booth's cell rang late that night. He had been resting on a park bench, waiting for this very phone call. He stood, his anger already rising.

"Seeley." The mechanical voice spoke.

"Roger Swift."

There was a pause on the line. Booth continued.

"I know it's you. They let you out? So soon? I didn't think they'd ever let you out."

Booth heard rapid shallow breathing. No longer the mechanical voice, a human voice filled with anger and hatred spoke.

"You went against my wishes. I know you found out about me. I didn't plan on this so soon, you're forcing my hand!"

"I'm doing nothing. This is all _your_ doing. You killed those four men. You killed your son."

"No you made me!"

"I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. You did."

"I had to make that choice. I couldn't leave him in this world. He's better off where he is."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"It's your turn to choose Seeley." Swift spat.

"Parker or Temperance? Who's it gonna be?"

"Don't you dare! I know who you are, I'll find you!"

"Yes but will you find me in time?"

"Come on Seeley, make your choice, just like you made me."

Booth seethed, refusing to answer.

"Let me see, I can take Parker to the amusement park. He still loves it there doesn't he? And after that I'll bring him to Daddy. I promise I'll bring him to you, so that you can watch me kill him slowly. Or maybe Temperance. She's so hot, that sexy scientist. You think she'll moan and scream for me like she does for you?"

"Sonva' bitch! What the hell do you want from me now?"

"I want to watch you suffer! Make your choice. You have a chance to save at least one of them. Who's it gonna be Seeley? The son or the girlfriend?"

"I'm not choosing!"

"Fine then perhaps I'd get both of them, twice the pleasure for me. And when you watch the life drain from their eyes, you'll have to live with the fact that you had the chance to save at least one of them but didn't take it."

Booth clenched his fist as he paced the ground. He raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Choose Seeley… I'm giving you one last chance. Five, four, three, two – "

"Parker!" Booth's heart seized painfully as he uttered his son's name. It had never been so difficult to say the boy's name. "He's just a kid, don't hurt him."

Swift laughed. "I love to be there when Temperance finds out it was you who betrayed her. See you at the old warehouse on 4th in an hour. I don't think I need to tell you to come alone? It's a private party after all."

The line went dead and Booth sank back onto the park bench. He had to warn her. He flipped open his phone again. His cell was running low on battery. He dialed Brennan. It rang but she didn't pick up. He was directed to her voicemail. His heart pounded, had Swift got to her that quickly? He left a message, hoping she would get it. Could he trust that Swift would not go after Parker? He couldn't take the chance. He caught a cab and headed for Rebecca's.

…

Roger Swift hung up the phone with Booth. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the cool night air. He smiled to himself in glee. Seeley Booth was too predictable. He had chosen his child after all. He buttoned up his suit and entered Brennan's apartment building.

…

Brennan had just showered and was changed into her tank top and sweats. She knew Booth had told her to stay with Angela, but she didn't want to risk putting her best friend in danger.

Her doorbell rang. Brennan answered it cautiously.

A man dressed in a black suit, much like what Booth usually wore was at her door. He flashed his badge.

"Dr Brennan? Agent Malone. I work with Agent Booth."

"Yes?"

"You need to come with me Ma'am. Agent Booth's been shot. We were trying to bring him in, he resisted arrest."

_Booth had been shot!_

"Where are Agents Rollins and Walden?"

"They're in the hospital with Agent Booth. You need to hurry Dr Brennan. The paramedics who arrived on the scene didn't think he would make it."

Her heart stopped for a minute. She couldn't lose him. She had to get to him. She hurriedly grabbed her jacket and purse, forgetting her cell phone which had been placed on the kitchen counter.

_**So this chapter was action-packed and jumped from scene to scene. I tried to make it fast-paced and keep up the suspense. Tell me how you all liked it! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Whoa interesting spoilers I'm hearing, speculations and some pretty exciting stuff. But of course I'll be super happy once we get confirmation Hannah's going soon, which we don't so…. Anyways, rant over.**_

_**My thank you list: Tartantrace, Rankor01 (you're right about it haunting Booth), Ger (agree with you about a parent always picking his or her child, and yeah you'll have to excuse Brennan she thought Booth was shot), Evanjalin64, Mezzo187 (you'll have to read on to find out more about the bad-guy, and agree with you about what you said about Brennan), mendenbar (so do I qualify as a "lovely author?"), MMWillow13 (not good for now..)**_

_**And to everyone else who read my story, thank you.**_

_**So here we go.**_

_Present…_

"Maybe we should sit."

Brennan nodded sitting on the step next to him.

"Listen Bones, about what I said…"

"About us needing some time apart?"

"Yeah. I've thought about things. Us. Have you?"

Although she knew it wasn't possible, Brennan felt as if her heart would literally break in two. She tried to hold her trembling voice steady.

"Yes. Before you say anything, I want to tell you that while everything you told me that night at my apartment made logical sense, I have come to believe that perhaps there are some things that don't have to be logical."

"Okay?" Booth wasn't sure where this was going. It certainly wasn't helping his nervousness. He let her continue.

"But I have to respect your decision. Whatever we decide, it should be a mutual, an agreement on both our parts."

"Yes of course."

"Only one thing, if we can't be in a relationship anymore, I don't think I can work with you either. Perhaps this would be for the best since I no longer have any ties with you – "

…

_One month ago…_

After ensuring that Parker was indeed safe and that a patrol car had been posted at Rebecca's door Booth hurried to his rendezvous point with Roger Swift.

It occurred to Booth he only had his revolver, the one he kept in his boot. He had not brought his FBI issue glock with him when he left Brennan's the night before.

Drawing his gun, comforted somewhat by the weight of it in his hand, he entered the building.

"In here Seeley." Booth heard Swift call.

There was a single, naked light bulb illuminating the darkened warehouse. The sight before him chilled Booth. His throat tightened in fear.

Brennan was seated tied to a chair, the light from the single light bulb casting her in what seemed like an eerie spotlight. Her hands were bound behind her, her ankles tied together in front of her. A cloth was tied round her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Her eyes were wide with terror.

Roger Swift stood behind her, one hand caressing her cheek, the other holding a knife to her throat. Booth aimed his gun at Swift.

"Let her go Swift."

"And spoil all the fun? Why don't you tell her? Tell her all about what you did?"

"Let her go, this is between you and me."

"You're not going to shoot me. Even if you kill me, my knife at her throat will be faster than your bullet."

Swift pressed the blade further into Brennan's skin. Brennan flinched. Booth watched in horror as a thin line of blood started to form where the blade had broken her skin.

"Okay okay!" Booth lifted his hands, gun now pointed upwards to the roof.

"Good boy. Now kick the gun over to me."

Booth did as he was told, placing his revolver onto the ground and sliding it over. He fought the urge to tackle Swift to the ground when the madman chuckled then licked Brennan's cheek, inhaling deeply as if enjoying her scent.

"I love the smell of fear." He grinned after pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Brennan's temple.

"It's gonna be okay Bones. I'm gonna get you out of this."

Although she was unable to speak, Booth could see that she was calmed by his words. He saw the fear in her eyes slowly get replaced by trust and faith. Faith in him to get her out of this.

Swift laughed. "Empty promises. Tell her what you did!"

Booth shook his head slightly, the guilt at choosing Parker over her still eating at him.

"Looks like I have to do all the talking." Swift moved his hand to caress her cheek again, leaning down to press another kiss, this time to her cheek.

Brennan closed her eyes, fighting the nauseating feeling in her gut. She forced her mind to think of Booth, she knew he would save her. He always did.

"So hot!" Swift smiled, his fingers ghosting the top of her cleavage. "It isn't fair that Agent Booth is the only one who gets to enjoy you isn't it?"

She shook her head, trying to shrug him off rather than answer his question.

"Don't you touch her!" Booth took a step forward.

Swift moved to stand in front of Brennan, then in one quick motion, backhanded her across the face with the grip of the knife. She let out a muffled cry of pain. There was now an open gash on her forehead, blood flowed steadily from the wound.

"Bones!"

"One more step and I'll gut her in front of you."

Booth's eyes darted back and forth, trying to find some kind of weapon. Now that Brennan was no longer between them, perhaps he could tackle Swift to the ground. He let the madman rattle on.

"You know your boyfriend and I got acquainted years ago. He made me kill my son. Ryan would have been eighteen by now."

"I didn't make you Swift. You were the one who pulled the trigger."

"You left me no choice!"

He turned to speak to Brennan.

"What does it feel like to know that the man you sleep with every night, the man who sees you naked, who slides between your legs, is a cold hearted killer? You know he had a chance to save you?"

Booth saw a rusty old rebar in the corner. He could dive for it and bring it round to Swift's head. He allowed the man to talk, hoping he would remain distracted.

"Like me he chose. Like me he chose his son. I gave him a choice, Parker or you. He chose to spare Parker, asking me to put you through this. He doesn't love you."

"I did not make you chose Swift."

"Liar!" Swift spat out at Booth. He turned to Brennan again. "See the man who says he loves you betrayed you! He's the one who's putting you through all this!"

Booth locked eyes with Brennan. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, mixing with the blood from her head wound. He begged her silently. _Please, please don't believe him. I'm so sorry Bones, I'm sorry I let you down. I love you. _

It was now or never, Booth lunged for the rebar, his hand gripping round it has he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm.

Swift had slashed him on the bicep of his left arm. Ignoring the searing pain Booth spun round bringing the rebar to Swift's head. Swift ducked, jabbing at Booth with the knife. Booth jumped back, bringing the rebar round, catching Swift in the gut.

Swift dropped the knife, doubling over and gasping for breath. Booth took the opportunity to tackle Swift to the ground. Fueled by anger and fear Booth rained punches onto Swift's face, the third blow splitting his cheek. The fourth breaking his nose as blood poured from his nostrils.

"Please enough!" Swift begged. The plea jogged Booth from his trance-like actions, his hand suspended in midair. He stared at the blooded mess that was Roger Swift's face. It struck him that he would have beat the man to death, and it would have made him no different from the madman below him.

"No more." Swift begged.

Booth stood up, but his eye caught the movement of Swift's hand, snaking towards his discarded revolver. Booth was faster, kicking the gun out of reach. He put a boot on Swift's wrist, tempted to press down and snap his bone.

"Damn you." Booth muttered. He looked up at Brennan who was still crying.

"It's over Bones." Booth said. "You're safe." He started to move towards her but the door suddenly burst open.

"FBI! Hands on your head!" SWAT had arrived.

Before Booth could react, he hand been knocked off his feet, forced to kneel on the ground. He didn't retaliate, suddenly feeling drained and weak. He watched as SWAT agents moved quickly and efficiently to free Brennan, untying her hands and feet and removing the gag from her mouth.

Booth felt his hands being yanked behind his back, then felt the cold slap of handcuffs on his wrist. He was pushed onto the ground roughly. He turned his head to see paramedics checking on Swift, and then lifted his head to see another pair of paramedics attending to Brennan. One of them had removed the gag from her mouth and her hands and legs were being freed. The other tended to her bleeding head wound.

"It's gonna be okay Bones. Let them take care of you."

Booth felt himself being yanked to his feet.

"Agent Booth is innocent!" He heard her call out. "He saved me."

"Don't worry Bones, it'll be okay!" Booth called to her over his shoulder as he was led away to a waiting SUV outside.

…

Brennan's shocked mind registered Agent Walden coming up to her. She winced as the paramedic pressed a piece of gauze to her forehead in an attempt to stem the bleeding.

"Booth is innocent."

"We'll sort out this mess back the Hoover. Are you okay Dr Brennan?"

"We need to get her to the hospital. She needs stitches." The paramedic replied.

"I'm fine." Brennan snapped. "You have to let Booth go. He needs medical attention as well."

"We'll see to it, don't worry."

Brennan turned to Roger Swift who had been put on a gurney and was being loaded onto a waiting ambulance.

"He's the one behind all this."

Agent Walden nodded. "We'll figure this all out."

"How did you find us?" Brennan asked.

"We knew Agent Booth would try to contact you again. He can't stay away from you. We followed you hoping you'd lead us to him. When we tracked you here, we thought that the man you were with was helping Booth. We had initially thought Booth was working with the DC sniper. It was fortunate Agent Francis called us then. He explained everything. We called SWAT. It took us a little longer than we would have liked. Sorry."

"Then you know Booth is innocent. Why did you arrest him?"

"Regardless of what happened, Agent Booth beat an unarmed man, injuring him severely. While he fills us in on all the details he would likely be cleared of all the murder charges. However he would also likely be under investigation from Internal Affairs. Our superiors would decide what to do with him."

"This isn't fair."

"This is protocol."

"Booth is innocent. He was set up. He didn't mean to hurt Swift. He was trying to protect me."

"We really need to get her to the hospital." The paramedic interrupted. "She could have a concussion."

"Right." We'll make sure you have a guard posted at your door at the hospital. "You'll be safe Dr Brennan."

_**Let's hope a little of the suspense has been elevated? I know this chapter posed some questions which would be answered in subsequent chapters. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Who knew I'd find time to post another chapter so soon!**_

_**My round of thank yous to those who took the time to review. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Ger (hope this chapter answers your questions, and as for the situation in the "present" not quite completely dealt with yet), **__**Rankor01**__** (conversation in her apartment coming up soon!), **__**MMWillow13**__** (that it was terrifying is actually good, lol!), **__**mendenbar**__** (Aww… thanks, I'm flattered), **__**Mezzo187**__** (yeah poor BB, it'll take some time to sort things out), **__**Dochas2**__** (I pretty much was able to understand your review, thanks!).**_

The activity in the ER was a blur to Brennan. All she could think of was that the man who had kidnapped her was in the same hospital as her, and that Booth had been taken into custody. She worried about the injury he had sustained, and wondered when she would be allowed to see him again. After being sent for X-rays and examined, the doctors stitched the wound on Brennan's forehead. The wound on her neck was shallow and would heal on its own, requiring only some cleaning and a steri-strips to keep the wound from splitting again.

She had wanted to be discharged but upon the doctors and Angela's insistence agreed to stay for the night. A police officer was posted at her door. She insited hat Angela go home and that she would be fine on her own. The nurse came in after Angela left to administer a sedative and she fell asleep. Her dreams were marred by the memory of Roger Swift's tongue on her face, his fingers on the top of her breasts.

When morning came she woke, still drowsy from the pain medication and sedatives. She expected Angela to be still sitting in the chair in her room and was pleasantly surprised to see Booth starring back at her.

Her face lighted up into a smile. "Booth!"

"Hey." Booth smiled back, running the back of his fingers across her cheek gently. "How're you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"You were dreaming. Bad dreams."

"I – "

"I heard you. I wanted to hold you but… I'm so sorry. I should've been there for you."

Brennan shook her head, exacerbating the dull throb in her head. She winced.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?"

"No. I just need you."

He got up from his seat, leaning over to press a kiss gently to the side of her forehead that was unharmed. He let his forehead rest against hers. She felt his deep intake of breath.

"I almost lost you." His finger gently traced the healing wound on her neck, shuddering at the thought of how close he had come to watching her die before his eyes.

"You saved me. I knew you would."

"I'm so sorry Bones."

"You saved me," she repeated. Booth sank back down on the chair.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I saw him stab you."

"It's just a flesh wound. They stitched me up before allowing me to come see you. My knuckles really sore but the hand's not broken."

Booth held up his right hand which he had used to beat Swift to a pulp. It was wrapped in a bandage.

"The FBI let you go?"

"Yeah. I told them everything."

"So you're cleared?"

"Of the murder charges? Yes. But I'm suspended for two weeks. You saw what I did to Roger Swift."

"It still seems harsh."

Booth scratched at the scruff on his cheek. "Nah. I think I got off easy. At least I can take care of you while you recover."

"I'm fine. Do you think I can go home today?"

"I'll go check with the doctors." Booth got up, knowing they should talk but choosing to avoid addressing the elephant in the room until later.

Brennan was allowed to be discharged from the hospital that afternoon. Booth took her home to her apartment. He bought her soup and after their shared meal both collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. Her from the effects of her medications and him having not slept in three days.

Booth was awakened by Brennan's nightmare.

"Hey." He wrapped gentle arms round her. "It's ok, only a dream. You're safe."

"It wasn't about me. I saw him shoot you, and I couldn't do anything."

"It didn't happen. I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"It felt so real."

"I know baby."

She sat in his arms, allowing him to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Who was he?" Brennan asked finally breaking the ice. She knew he may not want to dredge up the past but she wanted to know.

"One of my first cases as an FBI Agent."

"What he said you did… I know you didn't –"

"But I owe you the truth."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I understand."

Booth pressed a kiss to he lips. He had to tell her. He stared at the lump on her forehead, the swelling not yet subsided. His gaze traveled to the wound on her neck. He hoped it wouldn't scar. He felt a oppressive force of guilt like a weight on his chest and he took in a deep breath, trying to shake the feeling.

"Swift was like me, Iraq vet. Marine sniper. Some of us don't take coming home so well. I took to gambling. Swift, he didn't do so well. He was convinced everyone was out to get him. One day someone cut him off in traffic and he hunted the guy down and murdered him and his family. I was assigned the case, tracked Swift down to his house. His family was in there with him, wife and son. He was convinced I was there to hurt all of them, to take them away from him. In some sick way, it made sense that in taking all their lives he was saving them from the hurt and pain of this world."

Booth closed his eyes, the scene replayed before him.

"He had planned to kill his wife and son then take his own life. I busted into his room, tried to talk him out of it but couldn't stop him from shooting his eight year old son. I took him out before he could shoot his wife."

"And he blames you?"

"Yeah. Judge declared him mentally insane. I found out he escaped from that loony bin place they kept him in a week ago."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Back then it ate at me for a long time, if I had said something different, maybe that kid would still be alive. But I got past that. That was a long time ago. Before I met you. Before Gemma Arington."

Brennan smirked at the memory of their first case and their first tequila-laced kiss in the rain.

Booth held her tightly to him. He had gotten over the guilt of that first case but his guilt over choosing Parker never let up. Sighing he spoke again.

"Swift gave me a choice. It was you or Parker. He thought I had made him chose that day too. I'm sorry I chose Parker."

"No don't be." Brennan turned in his arms, looking at him with those blue eyes he adored. "I don't blame you. If you had chosen me instead and let Parker go through what I did, I would have been very upset at you and myself."

Booth smiled. "Thanks Bones. Thank you for everything. How did I ever deserve you?"

Brennan smiled, not replying.

"I love you, you know?"

"I know." Brennan replied, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The kiss grew desperate as Booth snaked a hand under her tank top, his hand caressing her back, desperate to touch her skin. His eyes sought her permission and seeing it he swept her tank top off in one smooth motion. He quickly discarded his t-shirt and boxers, removing her bra and panties as well.

"I'm sorry I let him touch you,"

"There was nothing you could do about it."

He pushed her gently back onto the bed, groaning as she spread her legs, allowing the already hard tip of him to rub against her folds.

"I need you so much Bones. I want you."

The memory of Swift molesting her flashed in his mind and he forced it aside. She was his and his alone.

"I'm yours Booth." She whispered, as if reading his mind, feeling herself getting wet from just his words. Like him the memory of Swift's hands on her assaulted her mind. She wanted to feel Booth, to smell him, to let his physical touch erase the memory of the man who had touched her intimately without her permission.

As Booth pushed himself into her, she grunted at the pain and pleasure from his entry, a gasp escaping her lips. Her body was not quite ready for penetration yet. He seemed to sense that and moved to capture one nipple into his mouth. She felt a jolt of pleasure shoot down to her core as he suckled her gently.

He moved in and out of her slowly at first, then as he felt her slickness grow he upped the pace, pumping in and out of her, desperate to assure himself that she was alive and belonged to him. _Mine!_ He shouted in his head as he pulled out of her almost completely only to slam back inside her again.

She was his and he couldn't fight the primal urge to stake his claim over his woman again. The feeling of her walls around him comforted him and he moved a hand to where they were joined, teasing her clit.

She let out a ragged moan, wrapping her legs round his waist, pulling him deeper. He surged forward, faster, deeper, harder and he felt her walls flutter, then heard her pant his name as she came, drawing him deeper than he thought possible. He groaned loudly as he emptied his seed inside her, following her over the edge.

When the waves of their climaxes had subsided, he slipped out of her, pressing a gentle kiss to her newly stitched wound on her forehead that was still covered by a gauze bandage.

He rolled her on top of him, pulling the covers over them. He finally relaxed when he felt her breathing slow to a constant rhythm, telling him she was asleep. It was only then did he allow sleep to overcome him.

…

Booth spent his two weeks on suspension at Brennan's. Taking care of her like he promised, sitting with her through her nightmares, talking her through the ordeal. He was the perfect boyfriend, but as the physical wounds healed and her nightmares disappeared Brennan began to notice that Booth grew more distant.

She had returned to work a week after her kidnap. More often than not, when she came home to him he was often busying himself with everything but talking to her. Before the kidnap they had made love almost daily but since she had been discharged from the hospital, though they still shared the same bed, that night when she had been discharged had been their one and only time since. The only other things they shared were the simple meals he prepared and chaste kisses on the lips.

The night before he was due back at work Brennan confronted him. They had just finished dinner and were on the couch in her living room.

"What's going on Booth?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so distant, it's like you're here but you're not really here."

"I'm sorry Bones. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Look about what happened… I was waiting for you to get better. You seem better. You're back at work, you don't get those nightmares anymore."

"Yes I feel better. Things are falling into place again. What's bothering you?"

"I just.. this wouldn't have happened to you if it wasn't for me."

"I told you Booth, you need to stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry about choosing Parker over you."

"And I'm telling you again, I understand and I don't blame you." Brennan took his hand, squeezing it to assure him.

Booth pulled his hand from hers and his action caused a sharp pain in her heart. He had never withdrawn himself from her like that before.

Despite her words, the guilt that had weighted him down and he had tried to fight off for the two weeks he was suspended never let up.

"You know that line I put between you and me years ago?"

"Yes?" Brennan was getting a sinking feeling about where their conversation was headed.

"People like us. People in high risk situations, shouldn't be together. It's too risky. I put you at risk."

"But we crossed that line."

"Yeah we did. See what happened?"

"Booth – "

"No Bones. I can't do this, can't put you in danger anymore. People know the best way to hurt me is to hurt you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not sure if us being together is such a good idea anymore."

_**Stay tuned, this isn't the end to their conversation in Brennan's apartment. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tartantrac**__**e, Ger (yeah agree but don't worry they'll figure things out), **__**mendenbar**__** (agree on what you said about me lol, not on the Booth part though), **__**nicolee23**__**, **__**Mezzo187**__** (sorry no I didn't watch that show, so umm nah didn't get the inspiration for this from there, more from spoilers that aren't really related to this story, except for the existence of a sniper), **__**hotforteacher3**__** (it isn't the end of the conversation), **__**MMWillow13**__** thank you all for sending your reviews. **_

_**Don't worry guys I thought I already dropped enough hints in the "present" situation for you guys not to be panicking so much. Anyway sorry for the long wait between the last chapter and this one, especially given the way I ended the last chapter. **_

_**So without waiting any longer here's what you guys want. **_

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not sure if us being together is such a good idea anymore."

Brennan blinked as a tear fell from her eye. She had never experienced such emotional pain, not since it dawned on her that her parents had abandoned her and Russ.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"I don't understand."

"Look Bones, I don't know what to do all right? I want you. I love you. Love you so much, but I can't see you hurt like that. I mean while we were partners, I could still get over it, rationalize it, but now that I know what it's like…to know how it feels to have you my arms, to kiss you, to have you make love to me. I just, I can't knowingly put you in danger, can't have you hurt because of me, you understand?

"No Booth I don't."

"You know I love you right?" Booth swiped at the tear that was threatening to fall from his eye.

"Yes."

"I just, I can't believe I allowed that man to take you."

"It was me or Parker. I understand."

"How could I?"

"I don't doubt that you love me Booth. Do you?"

"I just – how could I?"

"Maybe we should talk to Sweets."

Booth laughed a bitter laugh. "You never used to believe in psychology. We hate his couples therapy sessions remember?"

"I have come to change a lot of the way I think in the past month that we've been together. You made me see and feel things I never thought possible."

"I'm sorry Bones. I just, I need some time and space."

"Are we breaking up?" She asked again, feeling a little unsteady on her feet.

"I don't know. Just give me some time okay? Some time apart? You need to think. I need to think, clear my head."

While Brennan didn't understand, she had to respect his decision. She certainly didn't feel the same need he assumed she needed to clear her head. She was very clear on what she wanted this time.

"You're leaving me."

"I just need to get my head together. I need some time to think, alone. I'm sorry. I know this is hard and I'm not making sense. But I can't have time and space while we're living together right?"

"What about working together?"

"Well we don't have a case yet. If we do, I can get another Agent to work with you for now. I mean coming back from suspension, they'll probably put me on desk duty for the next week at least anyway."

"So this is it then?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Look I know I'm not being fair, just let me figure this out okay?"

"I'll be waiting."

"And I'll have an answer for you." Booth stood up pulling Brennan to him for a brief hug. "I gotta go."

Brennan nodded, suddenly feeling a gaping hole in her heart. This felt surreal, like it couldn't be happening.

"Don't go through this alone, go talk to Angela or something." Booth offered.

"I've always talked to you." She replied softly.

"Take care of yourself."

With those parting words, Booth opened the door to her apartment and walked out.

…

That had been two weeks ago. And now here they were on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, meeting again after what seemed liked an eternity to Brennan. Meeting at Booth's request. His only communication to her since that he left her apartment.

"But I have to respect your decision. Whatever we decide, it should be a mutual, an agreement on both our parts."

"Yes of course."

"Only one thing, if we can't be in a relationship anymore, I don't think I can work with you either. Perhaps this would be for the best since I no longer have any ties with you – "

"Whoa! What? No longer have any ties? Why would you – " Booth asked, his nervousness making him sound more agitated than he would have liked.

"I thought you asked me here to break up with me."

"What? No. What made you think that?" Booth stood up.

Brennan stood too, growing a little agitated as well. "You walk out on me and I don't hear from you in two weeks. The only communication I got from you since that night was this text message you sent me this morning asking me to meet you here."

"I'm sorry Bones. I did ask for time and space. Not talking to you kinda is part of the idea."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I mean, well maybe because you actually think I wanna break up with you – "

"Two weeks not hearing from you led me to conclude that you think you're better off without me."

"No! No way. I don't want to break up with you. Do you want to break up with me?" Booth asked, his voice suddenly small.

"No why would I? You were the one who suggested the time apart thing."

"Well good."

"Good?" Brennan was thoroughly confused.

"I mean that you don't wanna break up with me, cos I don't want to either." Booth shifted his weight from one leg to the other nervously.

"You know how bad I feel about choosing Parker over you that night don't you?"

"Yes. And I don't blame you. I would blame you however if you had chosen me over Parker."

"Right." Booth quirked a smile. She loved his son as much as, maybe even more than he did. Buoyed by the fact he got down to business.

"I didn't ask you here to break up with you."

"Then the purpose of asking me here was?" Brennan asked, feeling a little more relieved. "I promised you I would have an answer."

Booth stopped. He had it all planned out in his head but her words had threw him off. He smirked to himself. She always did that to him. Throw him off his game a little. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"Why are you smiling?" Brennan began to feel irked. He was annoying and knew how to push her buttons, but deep down inside, she had to admit she liked it. She liked, no loved him. Every annoying thing about him.

Booth's expression grew serious. "Listen Bones, about what happened with Swift… I couldn't get over the fact you were hurt because of me. What if he killed you? At first I thought that I would rather not be with you and it would hurt like hell but at least you'd be safe. Cos it's just better to know you're alive and well and happy. The pain of you dying would be a hundred, no a million times worse than not being with you. So I figured in order to prevent something like this from happening again, it would be safer if we stopped seeing each other."

"So you are breaking up with me." Brennan's voice betrayed her hurt.

"No! That was what I thought I should do, at first." Booth ran a nervous hand through his hair. This was going worse than he had planned.

"I – you – " he sighed. _Keep it together man!_

He tried again. "When we were apart, the two weeks without you felt like hell. Fact is I can't live without you Temperance Brennan. You've invaded every aspect of my life, I'm a better person for having known you and I love you. More than I thought possible. Screw all those freaks and psychos who wanna hurt me by hurting you, they've gotta get past me Special Agent Seeley Booth before they can get to you. I just – "

Booth shoved his hand back into his pocket, fisting the small velvet box in his hand. He got down on one knee and looked up at Brennan. He took a breath, time to grow a set and man up.

"You know when you see older couples who've been together for 30 or 40 or 50 years, it's always the guy who says I knew. I knew. Right from the beginning. I knew. I'm that guy Bones, I'm that guy. I knew."

Booth opened the small box, the tiny stone catching a glint of moonlight. Brennan's heart skipped a beat. She did not expect this. She knew when they got together that he was going to ask. It was just in him to ask. Since then she had desperately tried to find the answer. Her answer.

"I thought it over. I had two weeks to think it through. Well I thought it through in a little more than a week. I had this sitting in my pocket for a couple of days…" Booth looked up into the depth of her eyes.

"I'm that guy, I know. I know that in 30 or 40 or 50 years I'll still love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I just hope you do too. Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

Time seemed to stand still. Booth could hear the mad pounding of his heart in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. _Say yes, please say yes, I can't spend the rest of my life without you._

He saw a glint of teardrop in her eyes, then her face it up into a smile. She had found her answer.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Brennan pulled Booth to his feet.

"Yes." She said just before throwing her arms round his neck and crushing her lips to his. They broke the kiss and with trembling hands Booth removed the ring from its box.

"Pops gave this to me years ago. Belonged to my grandma. I took it to the jewelers, had them put in a new diamond, not too big cos we don't want it to get caught on your gloves." Booth explained as he slipped it onto her ring finger.

Brennan smiled, holding it up for him to see. It was a perfect fit.

_**I had to use that line from the 100**__**th**__**. It such an epic line. Happy ending yay! **_

_**Anyway new episode this week! Yay! And I'm beginning to think it'll be a much better second half of season 6 for BB-wise. **_

_**Hang on for one more chapter!**_


	11. Epilogue

_**So here we are at the end. My thanks goes out to **__**DoctorSweets**__**, Ger (yup, I always love my happy endings), **__**mendenbar**__** (I know what you mean about HH, so I'm cautiously optimistic now, but I'm thinking things would get better), **__**Evanjalin64**__** (well there's always online stuff, if you can't wait lol), **__**MMWillow13**__**, **__**Dochas2**__** (probably not quite the ending chapter you had in mind). **_

The courthouse was jam packed with people, Families of the victims, people who had nothing to do with the case but were curious nonetheless and the reporters outside. Caroline Julian had called it a circus, and it had did nothing to calm the nerves of one forensic anthropologist and her FBI Agent, both of whom had been called to the stand. Brennan had been called to the stand before Booth. Providing a calm but vivid account of those harrowing three days and the final moments when she had been kidnapped by Roger Swift. The defense attorney had accused her of being biased but she had held her ground and when she slipped back onto the bench next to Booth, he had slipped his hand into hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. It was his turn on the stand and he too was forced to re-live the time when he had been blackmailed into doing as Swift had told or risk losing Parker and Brennan.

The court was taking a short recess before the verdict was out. Brennan stood at a corner behind the doors leading to the courtroom, hugging herself tightly. Angela came round.

"Hey Mrs Booth, how are you holding up?"

"I'm still not quite accustomed to be addressed as that, having been Dr Brennan for a large part of my adult life, but I think considering that I've only been married to Both for three days, I think I'm doing quite well."

Angela laughed. "Well thank you for that bit of information, but I was asking about this, having to tell the court what happened, what that Swift guy did to you."

"Oh.. that." Brennan offered her best friend a sheepish grin. "I'll feel better once the verdict is out."

"You and me both." Booth said as he returned with a cup of coffee for his brand new wife.

He slipped an arm round Brennan's waist and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Honestly I felt like decking the defense attorney, the way he was going at you."

"He had to. That's his job." Brennan said, taking a sip from her coffee. "He sounded quite convincing when he tried to make it seem as if the DC sniper was you instead."

"Gee thanks Bones. I would've thought my wife would be on my side."

"I was merely stating that the defense attorney was certainly competent but not that there was any truth to his allegations."

"Well I think you two did great up there." Angela added.

"You too Ange, as an expert witness I mean."

"Yeah the computer animations were pretty awesome." Booth agreed.

"Let's hope the jury buys it." Angela

"I'm sure they will. Question is will they put him back in the looney bin where he escaped from once, or put his ass back in a maximum security prison where he belongs."

"Yeah well enough of that, once this is over you guys can go on that honeymoon you both deserve."

"Tell me about it." Booth grumbled. "I should be on a beautiful beach with my beautiful wife right now."

"We're not in control of the date set by the court Booth."

"Yeah well I'd rather be watching my beautiful wife get naked instead of sitting in some courtroom being accused of things I did not do."

"You have seen me naked lots of times Booth, this morning being the most recent time in fact."

"Bones!" Booth flicked his eyes at Angela who laughed.

"I'm always happy to hear the details Bren."

Hodgins appeared. "Hey guys jury's back."

Brennan cast Booth an uneasy glance.

"It'll be okay baby." Booth leaned to whisper in her ear. "He's not gonna hurt you or me again."

The group filed into the courtroom. As it turned out they had all worried for nothing. The jury had returned with a resounding guilty verdict, and Roger Swift was as Booth predicted sentenced to life imprisonment in a maximum security facility.

Outside the courthouse after their usual round of thanks and goodbyes, Booth and Brennan were finally allowed a moment to themselves. Booth pulled his wife to him in a warm embrace, hugging him tightly to her, rejoicing silently in the fact that they were alive, that she was now his wife.

Booth reached into his back pockets.

"Hey look what I got."

Brennan eyes him suspiciously.

"Whaddya say Bones? Time for our honeymoon? Maybe make a baby or two?"

"My family has no history of twins and as far as I'm aware yours doesn't either, so the odds of me conceiving twins are low. Although given the frequency of our - "

Booth silenced her with a kiss. "I love your sexy squint speak" Booth grinned when they broke the kiss. He waved the plane tickets in his hand. "So, two tickets to Hawaii. Lie in the sand, Swim with the sharks. You think you're up to it Bones?"

Brennan smiled.

"Of course I am Booth."

Booth smiled, giving her another quick kiss. "Come on, let's go home and pack. Our plane leaves in a couple of hours."

- END -

_**Cheesy ending? Didn't wanna do another wedding scene, that's been done before. So we've come to the end, thanks for reading!**_


End file.
